


Farewell Life

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Death, I'm a horrible person, Other, Social Anxiety, Sportarobbie but it doesn't really happen, suicidal, this will cause tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: (Be warned: This will more than likely make you cry and includes sensitive and dark subjects)Everything fades into darkness as he drifts into eternal sleep. It's comforting to the villain, yet, it leaves so much pain behind...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm sorry for this or not. I'm mostly sorry because it will cause feels. I just get to a point where I have to make my OTP suffer a bit, and when my mood gets a low this happens. I'll make the next thing I post something happy with these two, I promise.
> 
> Also, if you want extra feels listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD0XEH3qVCk) why reading. This song is where I got the title for this writing from.

Everything felt… heavy. Everything around him blurred into a mess in his gaze, the pain blinding his mind. Thoughts were hard to form, he was even beginning to forget who he was. He was a villain, right? Yes, he was a villain. 

Perhaps this was fitting then. In every story the villain always lost, they were always banished away to their lair and some even… killed. Villains never got happy endings. And this was his ending: sinking deeper into the darkened depths, the light floating away from him, farther and farther out of reach. This was it. His eyes closed, feeling the weight grow until everything faded out. 

______________________________________________________________ 

“Robbie Rotten!” He would hear that every day. The kids and their gasps and disapproving glares. It all scratched his defenses, breaking him down piece by piece. It was already bad enough that he himself broke him down, but to have others made it worse—the ones he tried in his own ways to be part of their group. Even as an adult, Robbie had troubles fitting into social situations. 

They made him anxious, nervous to the very core. Yet, he still had the human want for company, to have somebody there for him in his darkest times. There was always his fear that held him back from just approaching them and asking if they wanted to be friends—fear stopped him from admitting his feelings to Sportacus. 

The only way he knew how to make attention to himself was his disguises. He would become somebody else—somebody who wasn’t so rotten, in hopes he could make friends with them and get rid of Sportacus. That hero couldn’t stay, for the sake of the children, and for his own sake. The villain couldn’t stand looking in the mirror without being disguised about his attraction: how could such a perfect hero as Sportacus even care for an imperfect villain as him? 

It would all build up to a crushing weight on his body. At times, he didn’t want to get up—not because he was tired, but because he just didn’t want to do anything. All he wanted to do was hide away, hoping that he would just rot away in his lair. Nobody would miss him, right? Nobody misses the villain when they vanish. 

Today he was foiled again, dressed as a sailor. His hopes were to trick Sportacus to join him on a little cruise on the ocean—only that the boat was remote controlled. When they were far enough out he would abandon ship, and steer it all the way out of Lazy Town, Forever! Only drawback was the kids came along, making things difficult. 

Ziggy tripped over one of the lines, causing things to spill onto the ground. Robbie himself ended sliding on the wet surface that came from the spilled fish barrel, landing in a crate of fish. The hat fell off his head, the children realizing who he was. 

He winced as they groaned his name, their eyes rolling and judging him. Sportacus stood beside them, arms crossed over his chest with a disbelieving look. That’s all they did: judge him and pity him. He didn’t need it! He was a villain! Every day they fell for his disguises and tricks until he screwed up and needed saving. 

A huff escaped Robbie’s chest as he pried himself out of the crate, a fish flopping around inside the jacket, “I guess I could sea this one coming,” he let out a nervous laugh. Their expressions didn’t change. 

Still judging. Robbie growled to himself, taking the fish out and tossing it back into the water. His nerves were jittering, feeling the gazes burning through him, “I’ll just…” he pointed to the side, “Go this way.” A nervous laugh as he swung his arms a bit by his sides, “Yeah.” Giving a small nod and a mumble on his breath the tall man turned to leave. 

Behind him he heard Sportacus speak up, “Wait.” 

What did that sports elf want now? Embarrass him more—that would be an achievement. A snort came from the man, not halting in his walk, “I don’t want to hear it Sportacus,” he called him by his name—no nicknames, no parody of his name. He was serious, “Don’t waste your breath.” 

A few voices came out, the kids talking to each other. Probably talking about him. That’s what they always did anyways: after he left they would gossip about him, more than likely mock him and ridicule him for his failed plans, for the fact he was so… rotten. His heart felt heavy, a sobbing sigh escaping him. 

Behind him, Sportacus raised his head, his lips forming into a deep frown. He heard the sob, and could feel the emotions flowing off the villain. It was worse than the times before, his crystal gently vibrating against his chest. Trouble was coming. 

Robbie held his breath, yelling at himself internally for letting a few tears streak down his face. He just wanted to get away, to crawl back into the comfort of his cold, lonely lair and cry away all the nasty feelings. He just wanted to sleep. Forever. 

Then, his footing was lost, slipping on the slimy ground where fish had slid across previously on their way off the side of the boat. All he tried, his couldn’t catch his balance. Further he slid, approaching the edge of the ship. No, no, no! A shrill screech of panic came out of his throat, right as he flipped over the side of the stern. 

“Robbie!” All kids and Sportacus called out in panic, rushing to the side of the ship. A few bubbles floated up to the top as his figure sunk into the consuming blue waters below. Slowly, the bubbles ceased, his form completely gone. 

Stephanie turned to look at Sportacus for help, before seeing his figure dive into the water. Beside her Ziggy mumbled low, “Is he going to be okay?” 

None of them could answer that. 

______________________________________________________________ 

All there was in his mind was darkness. Emptiness filling the void further and further as it grew in his consciousness. For once, he felt light. Each weighing thought of loneliness, sadness and fear left him. The only thing that remained was a strange comfort. 

Inch by inch he sunk deeper and deeper, and inch by inch all his negativity was gone. It didn’t feel like he was sinking, it was more like he was rising out of the murky darkness that clouded his mind. It was peaceful, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

He never learned to swim, and even if he knew, did he really want to go back to the surface? All he’d be returning to was a life of being alone. That was his worst fear come true: being nothing, just a lonely person who had nobody beside him, nobody to comfort him. Why go back to the nightmare when he could leave it behind? 

So, he relaxed everything, feeling himself fall deeper and deeper. Nothing hurt, it was just a tingle along his nerves. Even when he breathed in a gulp of water into his lungs it didn’t burn. He didn’t even feel the arms wrap around his waist, or the change as he was drug upwards towards the light. There was no overstimulation of his senses down here. 

It all was nice and calm as he slipped away. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Sportacus surfaced in what felt like minutes, holding Robbie’s head above the water. The calls of the children turned his focus to the boat, swiftly pushing himself and the other to the side. 

“All of you take Robbie,” He nearly commanded, his voice thick with worry. The kids complied with a nod, each one holding some part of Robbie’s upper torso. Together they hoisted the man up onto the wooden surface of the deck. 

Not too far behind Sportacus pulled himself out of the water, letting copious amounts of the liquid spill onto the ship deck. Sliding to the villain’s side, he pressed two fingers against his neck. Begging silently, he searched for a pulse, anything that would show signs that the man was still alive. 

Nothing. 

Sportacus repositioned himself to be angled over the quickly growing colder villain, beginning to compress his chest, “Come on Robbie!” He compressed a few more times before applying mouth to mouth. Breath in, compressions. Breath in, compressions. This process was repeated, his heart growing heavier every repeated step. 

The elf paused for a moment to check the pulse. Still nothing. By now Robbie’s body was cold as ice, all color drained from his face. His mouth hung open, a hauntingly peaceful expression spread on his face. 

He continued trying: giving his breath to the villain and compressing his chest, leaving marks on the cold flesh over the man’s chest. He couldn’t give up, he wouldn’t! Robbie couldn’t be gone, he couldn’t! Sportacus never failed to save somebody. 

He had to tell Robbie how he really felt! He wanted to make everything right for Robbie, to get him through every rough moment, to comfort him on his worst days. He wanted to be Robbie’s everything, just has he was Sportacus’ everything. 

Without him the world was empty. 

Sportacus’ movements slowed down, until he rested his hands upon Robbie’s still chest. He failed. His body started to shake, feeling weak all over. 

A chocking sob escaped the hero, before he wrapped his arms around Robbie. Bringing the man’s upper body up onto his lap. The hero held him close, wishing he could hear that racing heartbeat. Wishing that Robbie would wake up and laugh that he finally tricked them. He wished to finally say those words he had meant to say so long ago. 

It was too late now. 

“Sportacus?” Stephanie whispered, her eyes starting to water, “Is he…?” She didn’t want a response, she could see the pain in his blue eyes when he looked up to her. 

Beside her Trixie gasped, tears starting to seep down her cheeks. Stingy remained silent, trying his best to hold back his tears. Pixel lowered his head, tightly closing his eyes. Ziggy took it hard: he fell to his knees, slowly crawling over to the villain. 

“Robbie?” The youngest boy called out softly, gently poking the man’s cheek, “Robbie please wake up.” He pulled a lollypop out from his pocket, poking the man’s face with it, “I’ll give you my lollypop, just please, wake up.” 

“Ziggy…” Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. She didn’t need any words. Ziggy cried into her shoulder, the others solemnly lowering their gaze to the floor. 

Sportacus sat, ugly sobs slipping out as tears streamed down his face. The droplets fell onto the cold face in his arms, gently falling off the skin. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Robbie’s forehead. He was so cold. 

“I’m so sorry Robbie,” Sportacus whimpered, “I could have stopped this, but I was too afraid.” The children glanced over to the hero hearing his words, “I was afraid you wouldn’t accept my affection so I let my fear stop me. I didn’t want you to reject me.” 

He pressed his own head against the man’s chest, closing his eyes, “And now,” another sob came out, his voice raising to a lament, “Now I’ll never be able to tell you! I wasn’t fast enough to save you!” Quickly the hero crumbled apart, “I’m so sorry Robbie. I love you so much and now I’ve lost you forever. Please…” 

Sportacus raised his head, kissing the villain on the lips, “Please don’t leave me… I don’t way to say goodbye before I’ve even properly said hello…”


	2. Sunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not so expected second part where hearts are mended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted a second part, and since I promised a happy story for these two (let's not include "Like a Kitten" for this) I decided to combine the two! So here's part two that gives it a happy ending. Let me know what you guys think and if you want other writings of these guys don't hesitate to give me a prompt!
> 
> Also, [look at this song that I just found! When I say go, be ready to listen. GO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSTC_2HR3Xo)

Silence. Haunting silence. 

Drifting in the emptiness. No feelings, no senses. It was all null. 

It was pleasant at first, calming and reassuring. Yet, something didn’t feel right. It began to grow into a crushing pressure enclosing around him. Suffocating, claustrophobic. He had to get out. NOW. Hands grabbed around his neck, wringing at the chocking emptiness around his flesh. He needed to leave, he couldn’t stay! Breath. He needed to breath. 

Pain ebbed into his mind, stemming from his chest. It grew in intensity as time flowed on. Wait, he felt pain! For once, it filled him with joy to feel pain. He felt something! 

“I was afraid.” 

Wait… That voice. That flowing, comforting voice. He knew that voice from somewhere. A warmness began to spread over his body, emotions and senses flowed back, filling him from head to toe. He had to move to the voice. 

“I’m so sorry. I love you so much and now I’ve lost you forever.” 

Lost? No, he wasn’t lost! He was right here! A whimper escaped his lips to talk, feeling his voice lost within his throat. Every muscle ached and groaned, refusing to work. It was a struggle just to get his weakened form towards the sound. 

“Please don’t leave me… I don’t want to say goodbye before I’ve even properly said hello…” 

_I’m not gone! Please, don’t give up, help me!_ He cried out in his mind, reaching a hand towards the expansive darkness, _this isn’t goodbye!_

In the distance a flicker of the tiniest of light grew into focus, breaking through the shadows. hold. It was a soft blue like the gentle waves of the ocean against the sandy shore. Warmth resonated from the ember, drawing him closer to it. Was this what was calling to him? 

Closer he came, feeling a growing weight on his body, heavy burdens upon his mind and body. As if the darkness was beckoning him back, attempting to drag him back down into the depths. 

_If you return there_ , his mind chided at him, _you must deal with their ridicule and their judgement. Can you live with being the villain nobody gives a damn about?_

“I don’t want you to leave me…” That voice again, the hefty sorrow in it. Was it fake? 

“I want you by my side.” No, that was real. It was all real. 

_I must_ , a smile came to his lips as he neared the growing light, _what would life be without a villain?_ Gently, his slender fingers touched the blue light. It sparked and crackled, embers and wisps dancing across his body as it enveloped every inch. 

Everything grew bright, warm and comforting. The shadows cringed away, repulsed by the growing light. Soon all he could see was the light blue, drowning out everything. 

Then, everything crashed down on him. Bubbling water spewed from his lungs as he violently coughed. His body shook each cough and retching that crashed through his body. Promptly he felt himself being pulled up to a sitting position, the coughing increasing. 

Voices called out, a name. His name. 

“Robbie Rotten!” It wasn’t normal. They were happy, cheerful to say his name through the tears that clung to their faces. Happy to see him. 

“Ugh,” was the only thing that could come out of his throat along with the last bit of sea water. He felt sick, his head pounded in the confines of his skull, his muscles shook and he felt cold as hell. 

“We need to get him dried off,” the familiar soothing voice commanded, strong arms wrapping around his shivering body, “How close until we’re at the shore Pixel?” 

“Only a minute or less.” 

“Good,” he could feel the person’s eyes focus back on him, a soft gaze. A hand brushed a few strands of hair from his face, gentle and delicate, “We’ll get you better soon Robbie, don’t worry.” 

He hadn’t realized he blacked out until he was awoken to the smell of something irresistibly delicious. Cake. That smell he couldn’t ever forget. 

“I think he’s waking up!” A female’s voice called out, “Kids, he’s awake!” She was excited for him to be awake, why? Wasn’t he just the villain that everybody was supposed to hate? 

Slowly he opened his eyes, greeted by the bright lights hanging above the bed he was situated in. Too bright. 

“He’s awake?” A young voice called, hearing the pattering of tiny footsteps clatter into his room. 

“That’s what Ms. Busybody said Ziggy,” another female voice giggled. How many people were in here? Three… four? No. Robbie closed his eyes, listening to the voices chattering to each other: one, two, three, four, five, six… seven. Seven people? Seven people there for him. 

“Come on kids,” once again that soothing voice came out from the clutter of voices, “Keep it down, he’s still recovering.” 

“Sorry Sportacus,” all the young voices apologized before going silent. 

Next to the bed a presence hovered, getting Robbie to open his eyes again. Greeting him was the soft affectionate smile from that sports elf. Tears were speckled at the corner of Sportacus’ eyes as he reached a hand down, gently caressing the villain’s cheek, “Hey Robbie, how are you feeling?” 

“Like crap…” The groan that came from Robbie was enough to describe how he really felt. Everything hurt with a dull aching in every inch of his being, “Where am I?” 

“In the hospital,” Sportacus quickly replied, softly rubbing his thumb against the soft cheek, “We took you here after the accident on the boat.” 

“You…” Robbie’s voice rose as he croaked out the word, “You saved me?” Redness came over his cheeks, wishing there was a possibility to just hide it away. His voice then suddenly dropped to a dark emotionless tone, “Why?” 

The hero’s expression sank at the harsh question, “Why wouldn’t I?” The blue eyes turned to the children, giving them a small frown, “Can you guys give us a moment alone?” 

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye on them,” Bessie assured Sportacus before ushering the kids out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

Once it was solely just the two of them in the room, the elf’s attention returned to the bed-ridden villain, “I would never let you die Robbie, no matter what you do to me or how much you push me away.” 

“Because it’s your job,” he scoffed, turning away from the hero, “It’s a hero’s job to help everyone, including the villain. That’s all it is to you.” It took him all the strength he could muster to not let the tears pour out, “It’s what I am to everyone.” 

“No,” for once, since Robbie had known the flippity floppity elf, his voice was beyond serious. His other hand cupped around Robbie’s free cheek, gently moving his head to stare the hero right in the eyes, “That’s not the reason.” 

“Then why?” Robbie spat, “Do you just want me to continue to suffer, would the kids be lonely without the villain to jeer and mock?” 

“Because,” Sportacus’ voice dropped, a gentle squeeze to the cheeks, “You are more than just the villain to me,” he sighed, “Ever since I came to Lazytwon you’ve done all you can to try to rip my life asunder. The kids say you never put so much effort into something like this before. And I just… I can’t get you out of my mind.” 

“What?” There was that redness swelling up again. Oh, Robbie wished he could just crawl back into that pit of darkness again and hide his embarrassment, “Why?” 

“I think,” Sportacus released Robbie’s cheeks, sitting in the chair next to the bed, “it’s because I have feeling for you. It’s deep,” his head dropped solemnly, “Something I’ve never felt before. It’s not something that I like being around you, more,” the hero paused trying to think of the right word. 

“Love?” The villain didn’t want the word to come out, but it slipped out anyways. 

Silence fell over the room for a few moments, before the elf smiled, “Yeah. I love being around you. All of your tricks, the sneaking around, it’s all precious moments around you… even,” his ears dropped, “even if it’s just you trying to get rid of me.” 

The warm feeling crept into Robbie’s chest, giving him butterflies fluttering in his stomach, “After all the horrible things I’ve done,” he shifted in the bed to sit up, staring in almost disbelief at the hero, “How vile and rotten,” the cringe at the word couldn’t be stopped, “I have been... You still have those feelings?” 

It was Robbie’s turn to have his voice drop, “I don’t deserve you…” Sportacus raised his head, eyes growing wide, “You’re the perfect hero, loved by everyone in the town. I’m just the villain…” a sigh came out, “living underground away from everyone else, hated by all. I don’t deserve the affection of the perfect person.” 

“Robbie…” The chair was scooted closer to the bedside, the elf’s strong hands picking up the slender hands of the villain, “You are not rotten or vile or any of those. They don't hate you: the kids enjoy your tricks and pranks. I don't think you are any of that,” He released one hand and took it to caress Robbie’s jawline, “You are my villain. Nothing will change that. You have your faults, but that doesn’t make you anything less than human,” Sportacus added with a small laugh, “Or at least human-like.” 

“Nice save their elfy,” Robbie rolled his eyes playfully, getting the smile to brighten on the hero’s face, “but, are you sure?” The tone went to a worried one, “Are you sure I’m what you want? You’ll get nothing but snarky remarks and stupid mistakes.” 

“And you,” Sportacus added with a small laugh, “And if I can have you, it doesn’t matter what else I get.” Bright blue eyes met steely blue, staring into the depths of each other’s eyes in dead silence save for the humming of the hospital machinery. 

Slowly, Sportacus leaned closer, his eyes closing as the space between them narrowed. Lightly their lips met, both getting lost in the moment. Hands were placed on each other’s shoulders, bringing their body’s close as possible. Lips parted only for a moment of breath before connecting again. 

Finally, they parted to catch their breaths, forehead to forehead with their noses barely touching. Both smiled, feeling the blissful rush of endorphins run through their systems. 

They were jolted away from their moment when a knock came to the door, chattering voices behind the closed entryway. 

“The kids wanted to see you,” Sportacus laughed, “I think they are getting impatient.” 

“Didn’t one of them have cake?” Robbie commented as he watched Sportacus get up to head to the door, “I smelled it a mile away. I’d like a bit of that right about now.” He had to find some way to hide the red-hot blush on his cheeks. 

“Bessie made the cake,” the elf hummed as he held the door handle, “and the kids helped as well.” With that he opened the door, letting the kids flow back into the room. 

For once the smile persisted on the villain’s face, seeing the kids quietly gather around him, smiling as well. They weren’t glaring or mocking him: they were happy to see him. 

“Are you feeling better Robbie?” Ziggy cheerfully asked, climbing up onto the hospital bed. Stephanie took position on the other side of the foot of the bed, smiling brightly. Stingy stood next to Ziggy why Pixel and Trixie were close to Stephanie. 

“I am,” his voice was calm replying to the kid, giving a quick glance to Sportacus, “A lot better now.” 

“Does that mean we can have cake?” the youngest of the kids bounced up and down on the bed. Stingy placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, noticing that the movements gave Robbie a bit of motion sickness. 

“I think so,” Stephanie nodded, before her and Pixel took up the large purple cake. The cake as three layers high dressed in dark purple frosting and white decorations ranging from simple lines to small roses littered around the edges of each layer. Surprisingly, there was no sports candy tainting the cake. 

“Surprise,” the kids along with Sportacus and Bessie called out, smiles on their faces. Stephanie and Pixel placed the cake on the table nearby, why Sportacus pulled out a few plates and utensils from his backpack. Taking the knife, he cut out one piece for Robbie, bringing it over to him. 

As he handed over the slice, Sportacus leaned in, pecking Robbie on the cheek, “Thank you.” 

Robbie happily accepted both the cake and the kiss, before laughing, “What are you thanking me for? I'm the one who should be saying that, if I could actually say those words.” 

“For not being dead,” there was a hint of humor in the hero’s tone, “And for proving my fears wrong. I promise,” he took his free hand and placed it on Robbie’s shoulder, “Nothing will cause my feelings for you to sunder.” 

Robbie mused with a smile, giving Sportacus a quick kiss on the nose, “Now we can properly say hello.”


End file.
